Temptation
by hhandzus2116
Summary: This is a fan fiction about Aria and Ezra. I am starting it similar to the show, but Alison is dead, there is no A, and it will definitely go the way I would have had it. Lets see were this goes.
1. Chapter 1

First I don't own any of the the characters of PLL! In this story it starts when she is on her senior year, Alison is dead, there is no creepy A, and it is going to be more mature. I begin similar on how they meet, but after that who knows where this will take me. I hope you enjoy, this is my first fanfic. I will try to update weekly or if I am luck twice a week. Please review and tell me what you think :)

Chapter 1

I, Aria Montgomery was finally back in Rosewood. It had been over a year, and a year hadn't been long enough. Ever since Alison's death, she had never been the same, none of them have been the same. They were 16 when she died. They had too much to drink that night, and we crashed in the barn behind her house. That night while we were asleep Alison got into her car to go see her boyfriend Ian. She ended up wrapping her car around the telephone and it killed her instantly. All of us Hanna, Spence, and Emily couldn't help but blame ourselves. Why did we drink that night? Why did we not stay awake and make sure she didn't leave?

Two months later I found myself on a flight to Iceland. My father was an English professor at Hollis. He wanted to finish a book he had been working on and he figured after all that had happened my a change in scenery was best for everyone. After he father announce they were moving to Greenland, I felt absolute relief. Every were I looked in Rosewood I would see Alison. In shop windows, the flowers made as a memorial on the site were she died, and on the news. I was like I couldn't escape her. No one would let us grieve for the loss it was just always in our face. The year I spent in Iceland, I lost touch with Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. It was easier to forget, and easier to move on when I detached myself from everything Rosewood, and everyone Rosewood.

Last month my father, Byron, announced that they wood be returning home, his finished his book and he would be receiving his teaching job back at Hollis. Unfortunately, that had meant that the whole family was returning. Now as I stand in my bedroom looking at the walls I wonder, why they still haven't found her? Did they stop caring? Did they give up? Shaking my head I continue to unpack since I will be starting my senior year at Rosewood High tomorrow. I try to come up with ways to get out of going to school, but it is extremely difficult when your mother works there and will force you to go. I'n not ready to see them again. What if they hate me for being so distant? Do they still blame me for bringing the booze that night? Do they still blame me for her death? Or will it go back to normal? How could it go back to normal? We are missing Alison and she's dead because of me.

I finished unpacking my clothes, my books will have to wait. I'm tired and need some fresh air. I grab my jean jacket and put it over my black dress. As a catch a glance of myself in the mirror and notice the change I have experienced in a year. I no longer have the pink streak in my hair, as I dyed my hair back to it dark brown making my large hazel eyes pop. My hair rest in waves down past my shoulders. I have thinned out losing my childish face, and body making me more delicate in my 5'0'' stature. However, I have gain some more womanly curves, my hips have widened and my breast have become more pronounce. Still I am petite, but at least now I look like a woman. Turning away from my reflection, I head out of my bedroom.

As a walk down the stairs I pass my brother Mike, who just grunts in acknowledgment. Sixteen year old boys are such assholes. I walk into the kitchen and notice my mother putting the dishes away.

"Hey mom," I ask.

Ella turns around with questioning in her eyes, "Yes sweetheart."

"I'm going to go for a drive. While I'm out I may just grab something to eat. Is that alright?"

"Sure, just don't be back to late."

I smile and hug my mother, "Thank you. I'll be back no later than 930," I say looking into her eyes, "I promise."

While I'm walking out of the kitchen, my mother calls out that she loves me and I smile to myself. I get in the car and just drive. Street signs, familiar building go by, and I don't stop I just continue to go straight. Suddenly, I stop. My eyes lock on a single cross with a banquet of flower beneath, and I begin to hear Spencer's panicked voice from that night.

"She's not answering her phone. Where could she be?"

"May she left to see Ian last night, is the car still hear?" Hanna asked.

"Somethings happened I can feel it," she cried.

"Spence we are not-" I stopped as I noticed blue and red flashing lights outside the barn door.

A loud honk made me jump back to reality. The driver of the car behind me pulled around and sped pass. I take a shaky breath and continue to drive. As the minutes go pass I find myself near the campus of Hollis. I pull into a parking spot on the side of the road and park. Walking down the street I continue until something catches my eye. I finally decide on this bar that seems pretty quite. As I walk in, I notice a couple of girls in the back corner talking quietly to one another, and a young man sitting at the bar. I see an open seat two spots from him and take it.

"Can I help you miss," asked the barkeep.

"A cheeseburger, and an unsweetened tea please."

"Coming right up."

I sit and notice the jukebox in the back is playing. "I love this song," I whisper to myself.

"B-26," the dark-hair man replied.

I turn at look at him. I feel the air leave my chest as I look into his ice blue eyes. He is absolutely breath taking. His dark hair is trimmed short, but still reveals the curls by his ears and his neck. I have this over powering urge to run my fingers through those curls. Those blue eyes are still intently looking into mine with the a light of interest shining in them. I feel myself smile, and in an instant, he is smiling back at me. My breath catches once again. How can he be so beautiful.

"My names Ezra," he announces stretching out an open hand towards me.

I lift my hand and place it in his, and the instant I skin touches a spark of warmth spreads up my arm and throughout my body.

"I'm Aria," I reply still grasping his hand.

"You seem to have a good taste in music," he says releasing my hand, "what else interest you?"

"Well I love to read, and write. I'm actually thinking about becoming an English teacher like my mother."

"Really," he smiles brightly, "I just graduated and will be starting my first teaching job soon."

"What a coincidence."

"Tell my some more about yourself,"

"Well, I just moved back to the states from Iceland, and I am not sure if I am going to adjust to being back here."

He looks at me intently, and lifts a finger to push aside a stand of hair, "Why's that?"

"When I left a close friend of mine died, and coming back brought all those feelings back."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I think I may have an idea to take your mind off things," he said as his gaze was locked on my lips.

"What to you have in mind," I reply.

Ezra leans close to my ear and runs his lips down the column of my throat. I tremble as I feel his tongue flick out to taste the skin on the base of my neck. He trails love bits and licks as he travels up my neck and nibbles on my earlobe.

"Come with me," he says with a voice much huskier than before.

I pulled back as I bit my lip and look into his eyes. My whole body have come alive and he hasn't even kissed me yet. Was I really going to do whatever this sexy man has to offer? Before I even allow myself to think about it, I open my mouth and reply with a breathless "Yes."

So what did you think? -H


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of those that have read my first chapter! I hope this next chapter will bring in some more followers. Be warned it is not for eyes under 17.

I do not own PLL or these characters.

_Previously:_

_Ezra leans close to my ear and runs his lips down the column of my throat. I tremble as I feel his tongue flick out to taste the skin on the base of my neck. He trails love bits and licks as he travels up my neck and nibbles on my earlobe. _

_"Come with me," he says with a voice much huskier than before._

_I pulled back as I bit my lip and look into his eyes. My whole body have come alive and he hasn't even kissed me yet. Was I really going to do whatever this sexy man has to offer? Before I even allow myself to think about it, I open my mouth and reply with a breathless "Yes."_

Ezra grabs my arms and pulls me into the empty bathroom. In an instance, he slams me against the door and crashes his lips against mine. Fire courses through my veins making my entire body come alive. I feel his tounge tracing the seam of my lips begging entrance which a grant with a moan. As our mouths duel against one another, I skate my arms across his shoulders around his neck. Roughly, I rank my fingers in his hair pulling him down closer to me while I lift my self up on my tip toes to have greater access to him.

Ezra suddenly pulls his mouth from mine and looks down towards me with eyes full of lust. Without breaking eye contract, he reaches over my shoulder and locks the bathroom door. We the stare at each other. The only noise within the small bathroom is our labor breathing as our eyes rank over each other. The burning within my body is becoming unbearable, the need to touch him is more important than my next breath.

In an instant, over lips crash once again together. I feel his arms moving towards my shoulders and he grabs the laps of my jacket and rips them down my arms, dropping it to the floor. My hands claw at the bottom of his shirt desperate for the feel of his warm skin. Breaking for the kiss, I lift his shirt up, and he proceeds to remove it. As he discards his shirt, my mouth waters as my eyes travel down his body. His chest and abs are well toned. He has a small line of dark hair the trails beneath the waist band of his jeans causing me to clench my knees together. Its not just his body me quake with need, but the look in his eyes. With one look, I can feel like the most wanted girl in the world.

Ezra begins to walking towards me. Each step forward he takes, I take a step backwards. We continue this until I feel my lower back bump into the bathroom counter. I feel warm fingers skim against the hem of my dress. My breath quickens as I feel his warm fingertips touch the skin of my thighs. Grasping the hem of my dress, Ezra slowly lifts it up pass my hips and groans as sees my black thong, that leaves little to the imagination.

"God I want you," he croaks out.

Licking my bottom lip, I lean back against the counter and say, "Then have me."

As soon as the words left my lips, his were against me again. His hands grasp the back of my thighs lifting me, and I immediately wrap my legs around his waist as he sets me on the counter. I gasp at the cold contract, but groan as his lips leave mine and travel down my neck. He bits and licks down my neck and he pulls the zipper on the back of my dress down. I run my hands down his back urging his hips closer to my throbbing center hoping that some friction will ease this tension within my body.

"Someone's eager," he whispers in my ear. Ezra leans back and slips my dress of my shoulders revealing my matching black lace bra, which by the look in his eyes he appreciates very much.

He continues to stare at me. As the seconds tick by I begin to panic, and lift my arms to cover myself. Instantly, he grabs my wrists pulling my arms away. Letting go of my wrist he grasps my face between his hands and slowly kisses my lips. Its a kiss unlike the ones we have shared. It slow and deep, as if we have all the time in the world to explore and learn each others mouths. The mood of the kiss is shifts after I take his bottom lip between my teeth. With a struggled groan, he crashes his mouth to mine in a heated kiss.

Ezra begins to trail his lips down my body. When he reaches my chest, he licks the top of my left breast causing my entire body to shake. He pulls my bra aside and flicks his tongue against my nipple causing my to cry out.

"Baby," he says against my breast, "you need to be quite or we will get caught, and you wouldn't want me to have to stop, would you?"

"No," I groan out as he sucks my nipple back into his warm mouth.

He continues his assault on my breast alternating back and forth while he trails his right hand up my thigh towards my center. My breath catches in my throat as he palms my pussy. Pushing my tong asides he slips two fingers across my moist center and groans against my breast. He inserts on finger into me. I being panting so loudly that I know if anyone was to walk by this door they would know exactly what we were doing, but I don't care anymore, I am so close.

My heart nearly jumps out of my chest when I see Ezra drop to his knees in front of me. His large hands run up my thighs towards the edge of my tong. Looking in to my eyes, he gently pulls on the lacy asking for permission. I nod my head and lift myself to help him. Slowly the black lace trails down my legs and drops to the floor. Biting my bottom lip, I open my thighs baring myself to his heated gaze.

Ezra licks his lips as his eyes feast at the sight I present in front of him. His fingers firmly grasp my the tops of my thighs as he lean in towards my throbbing core. Oh my god, oh my god, I keep repeating as he gets closer and closer to the place that I want him. Suddenly, I feel the cool flick of his tongue against my clit and I scream out.

He continues vigorously work on my clit and begins thrusting two fingers in and out of my pussy. My walls begin to tighten as I feel myself beginning to fall closer to the edge.

"Come on Aria," he says, "Let go for my baby."

As if my body is in his command, my climax explodes causing my entire body to shake. I open my eyes as I hear a tear of foil. My eyes widen as I taken in his size as he rolls on the condom, he is well above average, and knowing that I will soon have that inside me my pussy quivers.

"Are you ready," he asks as he positions at my entrance.

"God yes," I say as a grasp his hips.

In one smooth thrust his is buried to the hilt. We both groan as he begins to thrust in and out. I have to bury my face in his neck to muffling my moans from the pleasure he is inflicting in my body. I hear his struggled breathing and his shoulders tensing, I know he's holding back because he is so much bigger than me.

"Ezra," I groan and nip at his ear, "I'm not going to break. So fuck me, and give me all you got."

That was all it took. Ezra pulled almost completely out and slammed back in at a furious pace. He continued to pound into me hitting places that have never been touched before. My cries of pleasure grew loader with each thrust until they began echoing against the walls. The sounds of our slick bodies pounding against one another fueled my lust bring me closer to the edge.

Skating a hand between around bodies, Ezra flicked two fingers against my clit twice, and cry out. My orgasm explodes though me causing me to see stars. Seconds later, I feel Ezra shudder and groan my name as he reaches his climax as well. Minutes go by and we just cling to one an other panting from our post climatic bliss.

"Aria,"

"Yes," I reply in a daze.

"Your phone is ringing."

"Shit," I pushing him back and grab my jacket from off the floor yanking my phone from the pocket and answer, "Hi mom."

_"Aria, it's almost 9 are you heading home," _asks my mother.

"Yes, I'm heading back there right now," I say as Ezra tosses me my underwear, "Bye."

I hang up and we dress in silence. Once we are dressed, we lock eyes and smile.

"This was fun," I say as I walk closer to him.

"Fun doesn't begin to cover it," he reply and I look at him puzzling, "it was amazing."

"Thank you," I kiss him and turn towards the door.

"Hey," he says causing me to turn back towards him, "will I see you again?"

"If you believe in fate, you may see me even sooner than you expected," I reply and turn and leave out the bathroom door. As I head towards the entrance of the bar I can't help, but notice the two girls in the corner staring at me with their mouths to the floor. I guess we weren't very quiet.

Please let me know what you think. -H


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :) There is some mild swearing, just as a warning.

P.S I do not own PLL

_Previously:_

_"Thank you," I kiss him and turn towards the door._

_"Hey," he says causing me to turn back towards him, "will I see you again?"_

_"If you believe in fate, you may see me even sooner than you expected," I reply and turn and leave out the bathroom door. As I head towards the entrance of the bar I can't help, but notice the two girls in the corner staring at me with their mouths to the floor. I guess we weren't very quiet._

Chapter 3: Welcome Back

Taking a deep breath, I open my door to head to my first day back at Rosewood High. Nothing has changed. There are multiple Maple and Oak trees lining the sidewalk up to the school. The staircase has two white pillars on each side with the State Flag and American Flag hung above. Then there is the elegant door the will take me to my own personal hell. I cringed thinking about seeing Hanna again. Her last words still haunt me.

_*Flashback*_

_"How is this my fault," I said with tears streaming down my face. _

_"Well if didn't suggest we drink ourselves stupid she would have been sober enough to drive," Hanna explained while glaring me with her stone cold blue eyes. _

_"You all thought it would be fun," I yelled, "and if you didn't realize I didn't force it down any of your throats!"_

_She sighed, "You don't get it Aria, and you never will."_

_"What don't I get?"_

_"That all you do it bring us down when you're feeling pissed about anything. Nolan broke up with me, my dad's cheating on my mom, blah blah, fucking blah. You think we don't have problems? Whenever you are upset you suggest we do something that we always regret," I opened my mouth to defend myself, but she held up a hand, "You are toxic, destructive, and you take everyone and anything down in you path. Unfortunately, Alison paid the price," she croaked with a tear running down her face, "and I will never forgive you."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Well shit, here goes nothing," I whisper to myself as I start towards the school. Just as I was about to cross the street from the parking lot I hear someone call my name, and smile at the familiar voice. Turning my smile grows bigger, "Emily, hi."

"Oh my god, Aria," she exclaims pulling me into a hug. She pulls back and we study each other. It had been a year since I have seen my closest friend and Emily Fields was still stunning.

Her natural olive skin glowed from hours in the sun from this past summer break. Long thick black hair fell down her shoulders in soft wave encompassing with long delicate face. Warm browns eyes emitted happiness she looked over me, and her lips turned up showcasing her dimples on the sides of her lips along with perfect white teeth. Almost all the boys the boys fell over her, but unfortunate for them, she preferred the touch and love of a woman.

"God I've missed you," her brows furrow together, "why did you stop returning my calls?"

"Em, I...I just needed-"

"Aria, hi," screams Paige as she walks up and laces her fingers with Emily's, "It's so good to have you back, Emily and I have missed you like crazy."

"I missed you too," I say feeling my eyes start to burn.

Emily reaches for my hand, "You don't have to explain. You were grieving in your own way. I am just so glad to have my best friend back."

I was so like Emily to just understand me. That is why Emily and I were always the closest out of the group. I was the first person she told that she was gay, and I couldn't have been happier for her when she told me how she was madly in love with Paige McCullers, a fellow swimming team member. We began to walk towards the school, and I listened to all they had to say about their pass year. Emily's mother has finally come around to her being gay, and even goes on girl days with Paige, and that to me is a huge step forward being as Mrs. Fields at one point banned Emily from seeing her.

The two have both been accepted to many of the same schools on swimmers scholarships; however, they are still undecided. As we make our ways to our lockers I found out that Emily and I have English together first period, and thank God it is not with my mother, I mean I love, but I don't need or want her to be my teacher too. Emily kisses Paige goodbye and we make it to Mr. Fitz's first period APA English.

"Apparently, the new teacher is very hot," Emily says with a giggle.

"Hmm, I am liking this Mr. Fitz already," I laugh.

We walk towards the back of the room and find two seats next to each other. Looking around the room, I notice Spencer Hastings is in this class as well. She smiles at me while she takes a seat towards bad boy Toby Cavanaugh. Interesting, I wonder if she's dating him. I hear an ear piercing laugh and look to see a beautiful blonde walk it.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," Hanna laughs along with the rest of the class, excluding Emily and surprisingly Spencer.

"Ignore her," Emily says looking apologetic to me.

"Oh I plan to."

I bend down to get my notebook out of my bag as the bell rings. The sounds of chairs moving and shuffles of feet from late arriving students fills the room. I am looking down at my notebook and begin to doodle when I hear a familiar voice that makes my heart race, and my lower region come alive. Oh my god it can't be him.

"Good morning class," he says with his back turned as he writes his name on the board, "I am your new English teacher this semester Mr. Fitz."

He turns around and my heart stops, Ezra I thought.

He glances around the room with a smile on his face, and suddenly his gaze lands on me and his smile vanishes. "Holy crap," he says and instantly the class turns towards the person hes looking at. He clears his throat and shakes his head, "Alright first I'm going to pass out this terms syllabus, and we will go over it."

"Aria," Emily whispers.

"Hmm," I say as I continue to stare at him and his eyes once again locks on mine as he hands my room a pile of papers.

"Are you okay? You look as if you have seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," I say as I look and force a smile towards her.

Am I okay? The man that just rocked my world yesterday is now standing in front of me as my English teacher. Welcome back to fucking Rosewood Aria.

_I know there is some Hanna bashing, I just never cared for her character. Tell me what you think? -H_


	4. Chapter 4

First I want to that all my followers and the reviews I have been getting. I am extremely grateful for all of the support. I also want to apologize for how long it has been since I have updated, being a full time student, work 30 hours a week, and making time for my husband can get hectic over the course of the week! So bare with me please. I do promise to update each week!

This next chapter is a quite a bit longer than my previous one and I hope it is worth the wait. Please review!

P.S. I do not own PLL or any of its characters.

Previously

_He glances around the room with a smile on his face, and suddenly his gaze lands on me and his smile vanishes. "Holy crap," he says and instantly the class turns towards the person he's looking at. He clears his throat and shakes his head, "Alright first I'm going to pass out this terms syllabus, and we will go over it."_

_"Aria," Emily whispers._

_"Hmm," I say as I continue to stare at him and his eyes once again locks on mine as he hands my room a pile of papers._

_"Are you okay? You look as if you have seen a ghost."_

_"I'm fine," I say as I look and force a smile towards her. _

_Am I okay? The man that just rocked my world yesterday is now standing in front of me as my English teacher. Welcome back to fucking Rosewood Aria. _

Chapter 4: Chemical

"Alright class dismissed," Ezra. As I get up to walk out the room I felt a soft touch on my arm that causes heat to spread through my body, "Miss. Montgomery, can I have a word please."

"Sure," I reply as we walk towards his desk.

Ezra watches as the other students make their ways out the door, casting curious glances towards us. "Was you father a professor at Hollis?"

I laugh, "He still is, he took a year off to finish a book he was working on."

"Oh, I actually had him as a professor and he always spoke so highly of you, now I know why," Ezra says with his eyes locked on mine causing my heart to race. The last student exited the room and his eyes began to darken. I know that look, but the words that came out of his mouth next surprised me. "How could you not tell me you were 17?"

"We were exactly exchanging formalities. If I'm correct, today you found out my last name."

"Still Aria, this is something you tell someone."

"Something I tell someone before I let them fuck me senseless on a bathroom counter?" I ask and I hear his breath hitch. "Ezra," I say huskily as I walk towards him, "My age doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. It changes everything," Ezra says weakly with his eyes locked on my lips.

"No it doesn't." I reach up a hand and slid my fingers into his hair. "Because I still want you. Even standing in front of you, right now, and knowing your six years older than me doesn't stop me from wanting you." I stand on my tip toes and hover my lips over his. Feeling an electric spark pass between us. "This doesn't change a thing. I still want you."

The bell rings and the lust filled bubble between us it broken. Regretfully, I remove my fingers from his hair and step away from him. My entire body protests, and throbs uncomfortably in certain areas. My breathing is rough and it takes all my strength to not jump his bones right there and fuck him until we can't move on that desk.

"I'll write you a pass," he says reaching for a pen and a sticky note.

"This discussion isn't over, Ezra," I say locking my eyes with his as I reach for the pass.

"Have a good day, Miss. Montgomery."

Anger roars through me by his refusal to say my name. I know then that this discussion to him is over. I step close to him again nose to nose as I look into the depths of those beautiful blue eyes. I skim my fingertips down his chest and bit my lip. "Try not to think about the way it feels to have my hands all over your body. To feel my lips on your neck." I place a sultry kiss on his neck, licking, and biting before I raise my lips to his ears and whisper, "Or the way it feels to be inside me, fucking me, and hearing my cries of ecstasy."

I pull back and look into his eyes. They are full of raw lust which makes me smile. Ezra's hand are clenched in fist at the side of his body and his jaw clenched. I think I have worked him up enough. "Have a good day Mr. Fitz." Then I walk out the door.

*****Later in the Cafeteria*****

The buzzing noise of voices fill the room. It should make it difficult to think about my sexy and infuriating English teacher, but it doesn't. I know what we had was an amazing night together, but I feel something deeper for him then I thought imaginable. If it was just about sex, then why can't I shake off deep want to just be near him? Why is it so difficult for me to even think about not making something of this?

"Hey Aria, I need to apologize." Emily says as she sits down.

"For what," turning off my thoughts of Ezra and focus on Emily.

"For what Hanna said about you."

"Em-."

"No," she raises her voice and her dark eyes flame with anger, "You know how difficult it is for me to know that you took the blame for that night. That you let Hanna belittle you and treat you with such disrespect, it kills me every day."

"I can handle it Emily."

"I know you can handle it, but you shouldn't have to. Drinking that night was my idea. I knew Alison and Ian were fighting, and we all knew that later that night she would have went to see him. But I need to just let myself go. I was the selfish one, not you."

"Emily, I was protecting you," I say as I reach out and touch her hand softly caressing the top with my thumb, "I was not going to let her hurt you. You had everyone against you, but you we not going to have me. You mother almost disowned you that night for telling her you we gay. Your father wouldn't speak to you, and Paige's family wouldn't even let you into their door. I wasn't going to add Hanna to that mix."

"But, still-"

"No, Emily. Drop it. It's in the past."

"Fine," she sighs, and we sit silent for a moment, "So what was that with Mr. Fitz?"

"What are you talking about," I reply as my heart begins to race.

"It seemed as if you two knew each other, and were both a little…no I mean extremely shocked by it."

"Oh, I looked like someone he thought he knew." I looked down playing with my food trying everything in my power to not look at her.

"Aria, look at me." I lift my gaze and it locks with her, "you know you can't lie to me, so why bother trying."

"Em, this is something that I can't talk about."

"Can't or won't," she asks, but I refuse to answer. If I continue this conversation she will have my secret out of me before lunch is up. "Fine," she says harshly, but the touches my hand gently, "when you ready to talk. I'll be here to listen."

"Thank you," I smile weakly at her feeling my eyes begin to burn.

We begin to eat talking about trivial things about or days, such as who became a hottie over summer, who's dating who, etc. I look around and notice Spencer sitting by herself in the corner of the cafeteria with her nose in a book. Her head lifts up and she smiles. My eyes move towards the direction and I notice a skinny, but well-dressed boy with dark black hair walk towards the table and sit. He begins to show her something in a book he was reading and they begin to laugh. I smile knowing that she at least has a friend or maybe he's her boyfriend.

"Oh that Lucas and they are just friends, even though I know he would like it to be more," Emily says

"Hmm," I ask confused looking at her.

"You asked if that was her friend or boyfriend."

"I said that out loud," I laugh, "She has really clamed up in this last year. It's like I was when we were kids."

Emily's eyes sadden, "When you left Hanna didn't have anyone to let out her anger on. Unfortunately, Spencer became her new punching bag."

"No," I whisper.

"She's not as strong as you and Hanna knew more of her secrets than you and I did. You noticed Toby sitting next to each other in Mr. Fitz's class right," I nod. "Those two are helplessly in love, but Hanna told Mrs. Hastings and now Toby has a restraining order against Spencer. Spencer isn't allow anywhere, but school, practice, and home. If she is caught outside of school Toby will be sent to prison."

"Oh my God," I say as I look towards Spencer. She looks so sad, even though she is trying to laugh at Lucas's jokes. I now can tell it's forced.

"Her mom allows her to spend time with me, but Spencer doesn't want to go out anymore."

"I think I can change that."

"She still runs the same route every day, maybe you can just bump into her," she says with a smile

"Maybe that's what I will do."

*****430*****

I jog down the street in sweats, a sports bra, and an open hoodie. God, I haven't done this in a while. I stop gasping for breath, _you have let yourself go_, I thought. I bend down placing my hands on my knees catching my breath. I look up and my heart stops. Ezra is standing in an alley way throwing a garbage bag in the dumpster. My exhaustion forgotten, I run across the street and stand in front of him.

"Aria," he says as his eyes skim down my body. My hair is a mess, sweat is covering every surface of my body, but he doesn't seem to mind. I notice the familiar darkening of his blue eyes causing me to clench my legs together.

"We haven't finished our discussion," I say as I walk and stand on the side of the garbage can shielding me from people that my walk by.

"Yes we have," he groans running his hands through his hair.

"No Ezra, even after today, my feelings for you haven't changed one bit. Have yours?"

"Aria," he signs and caresses my face, "you don't know what you're asking."

"I need to know this isn't one sided. You can at least give me that."

"What I feel for you goes beyond sex," he locks his gaze on mine, "I planned to go to that bar every Sunday, even Saturday night in hopes that I would see you again. I planned on taking you out on dates, getting to know you, and falling in love with you." He leans his forehead against mine. "We have this chemical attraction to each other, but I know it's more than that."

"Then don't give up on this," I plead now desperate to have him after his declaration.

"I have to," then he kisses me. I feel his tongue skate across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I give with a moan. It's a through kiss, it's a goodbye kiss. I feel a tear slip down my cheek. Ezra pulls away and turns to walk out of the alley.

"So you're just going to walk away from this, from us," I yell.

He turns around and the look in his eyes causes my heart to break. He looks utterly broken. "Someone has to, Aria. This is the right thing, and I hope you will see that."

A broken breath escapes me as he gradually walks away disappearing from my view. A few more tears slip down my cheek and I quickly wipe them away. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to break my heart. Blocking those thoughts I being to run out of the alley, and hit something or someone with such a force I fall to the ground. Looking up my eyes fall upon the person I am supposed to find.

"Aria," she breaths.

"Hey Spencer."

**Well what do you think? -H **

**P.S the song Chemical by Kerli inspired this chapter.**


	5. Human

**Here the new chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**PS I do not own PLL**

_Previously:_

_"So you're just going to walk away from this, from us," I yell._

_He turns around and the look in his eyes causes my heart to break. He looks utterly broken. "Someone has to, Aria. This is the right thing, and I hope you will see that."_

_A broken breath escapes me as he gradually walks away disappearing from my view. A few more tears slip down my cheek and I quickly wipe them away. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to break my heart. Blocking those thoughts I being to run out of the alley, and hit something or someone with such a force I fall to the ground. Looking up my eyes fall upon the person I am supposed to find._

_"Aria," she breaths._

_"Hey Spencer."_

Chapter 5: Human

"Oh, my God," Spencer gasps as she reaches for my hands, and she gently pulls me to my feet.

"It's okay Spencer," I say as I brush my sweatpants off.

"No, it's not! I should have paid attention," I watch in amusement as Spencer begins to pace back in fourth in front of me. "You could have be seriously hurt. I can only imagine what could have happened if I didn't slow down," she points to me wide eyed. "I mean look at you, you're so small I could have-"

"Spencer, I am fine." I smile at her. She looks the same, only beneath her larger brown eyes are deep purple circles. I wonder when the last time she slept. Knowing her, months. "How are you? I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you after school, but you rushed out of there."

"Oh. I'm fine," Spencer says while she casts her eyes towards the street.

"Just fine," I smile lightly at her. "Hey I was wondering if you would like to hang out with Emily and I this Saturday?"

"I don't know Aria,"

"Come on! It will be great to catch up. I've missed you?"

Spencer looks at me with sadden eyes. "I've missed you too."

"Please?"

"Only if you can promise me one thing." She states looking at me with determination.

"Anything."

"Hanna can't be there."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

Spencer turns around and begins to jog down the sidewalk. I immediately begin to follow her. We continue to jog not saying anything, but everything. The silence between use seeps with understanding. The understanding that there are still things that are left unsaid. There are still wounds to be mended. We understand that everything will not be the same, and never will be the same. I failed her when I left. There was no one to protect her. Hanna always had something against Spencer. Mostly is was due to jealousy. Spencer was beautiful in her own way, but so was Hanna. Hanna was a blonde, blue eyes, and generous curves. She was a typical American girl. Spencer was exotic compared to Hanna. Her soft olive skin had a glowed with her Italian ancestry. Brown almost black hair flowed down her back in natural waves. When she spoke it was delicate, and anything she was talk about would be intriguing because of the tone of her voice. She have a natural seductive tone to her voice without her even trying. She was shy, but brilliant. Was beautiful, but will never believe it. Spencer Hastings is a mystery that boys find intriguing, and Hanna resented her for it.

Whenever a boy would show any interest in Spencer, Hanna would find a way to sabotage it. Our freshman year, Spencer began talking to Sean Ackard. Sean was the Pastor Ackard's son. He was absolutely perfect for Spencer. Spencer would come to school to find a rose in her locker or a sweet note. Sean truly made her feel like a princess. I have never her seen her more happy or more alive than when she was with Sean. Then the spring dance happened. Spencer went looking for Sean only to find him lip locked with Hanna in the science lab room. Hanna and Sean had been fooling around for weeks. That was the day Spencer told me she loved him, and that was also the day I watched her fall apart. The next day, Spencer came to school and put on a brave face pretending nothing was wrong. Hanna won that day.

For months Spencer immersed herself into her books and school, till she could barely stay awake. I tried to slow her down, but she kept pushing me away. No matter what I suggested to her, she had homework, a paper, or a project to do. She wouldn't let herself feel. She wouldn't allow herself to feel the pain. Until one day she cracked.

_Flashback:_

"_Spencer, honey are you okay?" I asked as I watched her slide down the wall to the floor. Her entire body was shaking, and tears began to stream down her face._

"_What was wrong with me," she croaked._

_I fell to my knees in front of her and held her face between my hands "What are you talking about?"_

"_Was I not pretty enough? Did I not kiss him right? What did I do wrong Aria?" she cried and my chest grew heavy and my eyes began to burn._

"_There is nothing wrong with you. You are beautiful, smart, and have the biggest heart I know. You are perfect," I said as I pulled Spencer into my arms. _

"_He broke my heart," she sobbed._

"_I know sweetheart, I know."_

_End of Flashback_

We stop running near the library to catch our breath. I watch as Spencer leans against a nearby tree. She looks just as broken as the day she broke down in my arms almost 3 years ago. Her eyes lock on mine and her bottom lip begins to tremble as she slides down to the ground. A cry escapes her throat. I watch as my friend falls apart before me one again. Kneeling down in front of her, I wipe a tear, one of many, that has falling down her check.

"Why didn't you call me," she asked.

"I'm so selfish," I croaked. "I should have returned your calls. I am so sorry."

"I needed you," she cried. "She took everything from me. A week before you left, she found out about me and Toby. She said if I didn't end things with him she would make me regret it."

"Why Spencer?"

Spencer chuckles darkly, and looks me with eyes so empty and lost, "Because he was hers. They date the summer before junior year, and that makes him hers. I love him," she cried.

"Oh Spencer, what did she do?"

"She framed him for the arson of the Ackard's Lutheran Church. He was coming to meet me, but she stopped him knowing the police were on the way. When they arrived, she said she saw him do it. Which would be easy to believe being as he is a Cavanaugh." Spencer voices shifts into a familiar imitation of her mother, "Cavanaugh's are trouble makers. They will either up getting a girl pregnant working a minimum wage job or they will end up in prison after they turn 18. They are worthless wastes of space Spencer. They are bad blood and they will not taint this family," she says and breaks into hysterical sobs. I wrap my arms around her and let her cry.

"He's different," she whimpers.

"I know, honey," I say as I squeeze her tighter, wishing I could take away the pain.

***6:30, in front of the Montgomery Home***

I slowly walk towards the front steps to the porch of my house. I'd rather be with Spencer, but she insisted that she was fine and promise to sit with me tomorrow at lunch. I need to help Spencer see Toby. On the way back to her house. I watched her as she spoke of Toby. I thought she was in love with Sean, I was dead wrong. I only hope one day to have the kind of love that is all consuming like Spencer has with Toby. One day, I promise myself. I notice my dad walking up the stairs to the porch. I don't think he noticed me when walked up behind him.

"You're coming home late," I say and smile as I see him jump. My smile vanishes when I spot light pink lipstick on the side of his neck. Nausea succumbs me.

"Aria, sweetheart you scared me," he says breathlessly. I point to his neck swallowing hard. "What is it?"

"You're neck. Tell Becca to quit wearing lipstick when you two meet."

Bryon's face pales as he quickly and harshly tries to wipe the lipstick from his neck. He continues to vigorously wipe as his neck, but it is only making it worse. Sighing I lick my thumb and begin to remove the lipstick. When I see it's gone, I turn towards the door to open it, only to feel a firm hand grip my arm.

"Aria," he says gently.

I yank my arm from his grasp and not turning around say, "Don't worry I won't say anything."

"Thank you," he breaths in relief.

I grip the door handle and take a calming breath before entering the house. "_Get it together,"_ I say to myself as I feel tears threatening to spill down my face. Squeezing my eyes shut, I open the door to see my mother's smiling face.

"Hi baby, are you feeling okay," she asks as she strokes my cheek looking concerned which is only making it more difficult to not break down in front of her.

"I'm just not feeling well," I croak. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay sweetheart," she kisses my forehead. "I'll check on you in the morning."

"Okay mom." I give her a weak smile and rush up the stairs. As I reach the top of the stairs, I sway and begin to shake. Suddenly, the nausea resurfaces and I dash to the bathroom as I begin to dry heave. I kneel over the toilet and vomit. When I finish, I flush the toilet and set on the floor, and cry.

Shaking my head, I wipe my tears and stand up. _"I will not be weak,"_ I say to myself. Reaching my room, I begin to go through more of my boxes. Tossing items across the room. "Where is it, I know I brought it with me," I whisper to myself. Then my hand hits a bottle. Smiling, I lift my full bottle of Jameson out._ "I can't be weak if I can't feel the pain," _I think as I open up the bottle.

"Here to you Bryon fucking Montgomery, for being a complete son of a bitch. You don't even realize how much my mother loves you or how privileged you are to be loved by her," I toast to the air and take a long draw from the bottle. "And to you Hanna Marin, for just being you, an evil, life sucking cunt. Degrading wonderful people helps you live with the spiteful, ugly human being that you are." Another draw. I sit on my bed and look in the mirror, and my tear stained gaze. "And to you Aria Montgomery for allowing yourself to fall in love with a stranger. You are pathetic. No one could ever love you. Even your long-time boyfriend said you are unlovable, boring, and undesirable. You are nothing and you never will be anything."

_Flashback:_

"_Nolan why are you doing this?" I asked with tears running down my face._

"_Don't you get it Aria, I don't love you anymore. I don't know how I ever did. You are don't want to do anything anymore. We have become that boring old couple that no one wants around," he yelled while running his hands through his hair._

"_Please Nolan, I just have some stuff going on that I am not ready to talk about, you just need to be patient with me-"_

"_Patient!" he interrupted, "I have been patient these last few months Aria. I have been here, I have held you hand, and let you cry on my shoulder. I have waited for you to open up, but you won't. Is this about your dad? I heard he was having an affair, but really that's not your problem Aria!"_

_My eyes widen, "Who told you?"_

"_Hanna. Really you can till that two-face bitch, but not your own boyfriend."_

"_When did she tell you?"_

"_In bed, last night."_

"_What?"_

"_I have waited long enough. You can take all your problems and dump them on some other guy because I'm and done with this shit. I'm done with you."_

_End of Flashback_

I lift the bottle to my lips and drink until the pain goes away, or at least until I know I can sleep without thinking. I just want to stop thinking, to stop feeling.

**Please give me your thoughts? –H**

**The song that inspired this was Human by Christina Perri. **_  
><em> 


End file.
